Believe
by soccernin19
Summary: "Naruto" I cried realizing my life would never again be whole. A tribute to all those lost on 9/11


**I wrote this as a tribute to all those who were killed and have suffered because of 9/11 let us never forget the sacrifices made that day and the lives that were forever taken from us. Also I hope i don't upset anyone with this story, but its a tribute to those who run in while everyone else is running out. Also this isn's a songfic Believe is just one of my favorite song which happens to be about 9/11 and inspired the song. so i guess you could call it a songfic but in all honesty it isnt.**

* * *

><p>Believe<p>

Firemen never die, they just burn forever in the hearts of the people whose lives they saved. ~Susan Diane Murphree

* * *

><p>'BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ….." Our alarm went off, the clock reading 11:15pm September 10, 2011. Naruto and I both had shifts starting at 12:00 in the morning. I had my 24 hour paramedic shift and Naruto's three-day shift with rescue one started. I felt Naruto's weight shift off the bed and watched as he moved to the bathroom grumbling unintelligibly. Smiling at his morning antics and rest my head back against the pillow allowing myself to become immersed in my thoughts.<p>

I soon find myself thinking about the first time Naruto and I met both of us just 18, I was a new EMT freshly certified and just starting my first shift. I remember the alarm in the bay going off, I froze momentarily the sounds of Shizune and Tsunade's voices immediately bring me back and I jump into the ambulance. Our sirens wail and we take off Tsunade standing in the bay a smile on her face, proud of my accomplishment. I remember the feel of adrenalin pumping through my veins, Shizune speaking to me about something but I wasn't listening my attention was drawn to the dim glow of a structural fire on the horizon. As we got closer the severity of the fire became clear, the flashing lights of multiple fire trucks reflecting off the water covered street. Fire fighters dashing into and out of the building, sprinting with hoses and opening fire hydrants. Multiple other ambulances and Ems personal treating the people being carried out of the burning building. "Open up the back and wait they'll bring someone" Shizune said as we moved outside of the ambulance, I swung open the doors and we waited.

Soon enough a fire fighter was brought to us he was relaying heavily on two fire fighters, one had red tattoo's under his eyes and the other had his hair tied up so that it looked like a pineapple. "Sorry guys" The final fire fighter said he had crystal clear blue eyes and golden hair. "I still can't believe you did that" the one with the red tattoo's said "while at least the kid is ok" He smiled at his friends comment as they helped him into the ambulance. "Make sure Naruto makes it ok" the one with tattoo's said jokingly. "Kiba quiet the joking we still have a job to do" the pineapple haired one said. "Sorry Shikamaru" the one apparently named Kiba said to Shikamaru. "Hey guys don't be safe" The one left in the ambulance said to the retreating forms who just waved and continued making their way back to the fire. Shizune and I began working on the injured fire fighter stripping him of his gear and clothes revealing his burned and broken body. "What's your name" I asked him "Naruto what's yours" he replied amazingly alert for someone so injured. "Sakura" I replied as I wrapped his burnt torso. "Sakura I like that name mind if I call you Sakura-chan" he asked "That's fine" I said with a smile "but could you tell me what you did that you came out like this." he smiled at my response. "Oh nothing big I just noticed that part of the ceiling was coming down and I saw a kid was right where it would land so I put myself between him and the ceiling, I'm just lucky Kiba and Shikamaru was there" he said with an innocent smile.

"Hey Sakura-chan" I heard Naruto's voice call out and I was pulled back into reality. "You might want to shower while you still have time." he said as he walked out a towel wrapped around his waist. I stood up and kissed him before heading toward the shower, closing the door I heard him call out "I'll see you around." "Love You" I called back "Forever and Always" he replied and then the door to our apartment was slammed shut. I quickly showered and donned the standard paramedic uniform, arriving at the ambulance bay two minutes before the start of my shift.

The morning started out quiet only a few calls all of which were routine, nothing seemed out of the ordinary and it appeared as though today was going to be a nice easy day, and then at 8:50 a call came in. "A plane has hit the world trade center" Tsunade screamed over the PA system the siren going off Shizune and I looking at each other, then both of us scrambling to our ambulance. Flying out of the ambulance bay we drove at top speed toward the towers smoke billowing from tower one, filling the sky with an ugly back cloud.

Arriving on scene I saw Naruto's engine parked outside of tower one, numerous other engines also parked near tower one. Jumping out of the ambulance I was over whelmed by the insanity, people running everywhere, others just looking up in horror. Fireman, Police, and EMS running into the buildings to help, others directing the people who were running out of the tower. But none of that mattered as I looked for a head of blond messy hair, instead I found brown messy hair. "Kiba" I yelled he turned to look at me, for the first time in my life I saw fear in his eyes. "Where is he" I yelled "He went up" Kiba said in a hurried voice, it was obvious that he wasn't sure what he should do. Suddenly a roaring sound for above, bringing our attention to the sky and we watched in horror as a second plane slammed into the second twin tower. "Sakura watch out" Kiba screamed grabbing me and shielding me from falling debris. After a minute he looked up at the tower, "I have to go" he said "Kiba be careful" I yelled at his retreating form.

Looking back at the ambulance I saw Shizune was directing the way and offering help to those who needed it. And so that's what I did for the next forty odd minutes, until I saw Kiba once again however this time he was carrying a woman. "Kiba what happened" I called as he carried her toward us. "She was trampled" He replied "Alright…" I was cut off by a loud rumbling noise, Kiba and I both look up to see the second tower begin to collapse. "Run" he screamed as I grabbed hold of the other side of the woman and we ran as fast as we could as a cloud of debris descended upon us. "get behind that car" choked out the dust filling our lungs, eyes, nose, and mouth. We laid the injured woman down on the ground covering her with our bodies, using the car as a shield. Slowly the dust began to clear, the wind caring it away. Coughing I looked around Kiba and I both covered in dust. "Oh God" Kiba said looking around, the street was covered in white dust and the south tower was gone. We could hear the frantic calls over the radio, yells for help and to get out. "Was he in the tower" I asked Kiba fear raising in my throat. "No he was in the first" I nodded "We have to go back there were people in the tower" he said getting up "I know, but first we have to get her somewhere safe" I said as we lifted the woman up and looked around, we saw a group of men. "Hey" Kiba yelled to them, and they came running over. "I need you guys to take her and find help" he said "Of course" one of them said "And be safe" he said as he and a few of the other men took the woman from us. Kiba and I began making our way back toward the world trade center, dust covered people walking away in a daze. "Shikamaru" Kiba called, turning my head I saw a white helmet, with black hair sticking out like a pineapple. My eyes drifted to the dust covered fireman standing in front of him. "Naruto" I called out his head turning to me "Sakura-chan" he said his voice filled with relief as we ran into each others arms. "Thank God your safe" he said kissing me, I had tears in my eyes. "Please don't go back in" I cried "There are men still in there, don't worry I'll come back" he said with one last kiss before running back into the building. "Naruto get back here" Shikamaru yelled at him "Sorry Shika no can do" Naruto yelled back before disappearing into the building, Kiba moved to chase after him but Shikamaru stopped him. "Kiba stop, stay here and help anyone who needs it." Shikamaru said "Sakura don't leave Kiba's side do understand" he asked me "Yes" "Good" he said running off and giving commands to other fire fighters while yelling things into the radio. "Hey he needs help" Kiba said gaining my attention. A man was being basically dragged another down the street. "Hey is he ok." I called out as Kiba and I approached the two men. "He was hurt when the south tower collapsed I think his leg is broken." "Alright lets get him away from here and to help" I said Kiba moving to one side of the man as I grabbed his legs to try and splint the broken one against the unbroken one. And the three of us carried the man until we found an ambulance. "Hinata" I said with surprise as the lavender haired girl stepped out from the back of the ambulance. "Sakura, Kiba thank god you two are ok." She said hugging me and kissing Kiba. "Same for you but this man needs help and Kiba and I have to go back to help other people." I told her "Okay but be safe." she said "Don't worry" Kiba said kissing her before he and I started making our way back to the tower.

As we came into view of the tower we heard another awful rumble and looked up to see the north tower begin to collapse. "NARUTO" I screamed as I moved to run toward the collapsing tower, however I was stopped by a pair of arms grabbing hold of me and pulling me away and down a street as another cloud of debris descended upon us. "NARUTO" I screamed again struggling against Kiba's hold on me. However he pinned me against the ground as he used a car to shield us, as the cloud became more and more dense. The dust suffocating me as it got into my nose, mouth, throat and eyes, causing me to gag and cough.

Slowly the dust cleared and Kiba lifted himself off me, helping me up. Looking at the devastation around me. I felt my heart drop, "Kiba we have to look for him maybe he got out." I said as I began running toward the destruction, Kiba following close behind me. As I got closer I was once again stopped by a pair of arms. "Let go" I yelled at them. "Sakura stop" they said and I looked up to see a dust covered fireman looking down at me.

"It's gonna be ok" he said in a tired voice as tears streamed down his face. "Shikamaru, where is he." I asked in desperation. "He…" His voice broke as he fought to hold back a sob. "He was still in the tower." he said finally unable to hold back the tears as a streamed down his dust covered face. "Naruto" I cried realizing my life would never again be whole.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer I do not own characters <strong>

**Please take time out of your day for a moment of silence and remember what it means to be an American. Thank your vets, man and woman in uniform and wave a flag, we are the land of the free because of the brave. And Never Forget 9/11**

**Thank You soccernin19**


End file.
